Conto de Natal
by Jessy Caulfield
Summary: Um Natal qualquer junto com a Ordem, uma decoração de fitas coloridas e um milagre inesperado. Amizade, de algum tipo.


Era um Natal especialmente movimentado em Grimmald Place, com membros da Ordem indo e vindo de missões e muitos adolescentes andando pela casa, sempre falando alto e fazendo brincadeiras. A proximidade do Natal começava a assustar a Sra. Weasley, que não sabia pra quantas pessoas deveria preparar a ceia, não que fosse fazer muita diferença, ela sempre fazia mais comida do que eles conseguiam comer.  
Hermione estava feliz com as festividades, mesmo que não fosse uma época de enorme alegria. Para ela, uma coisa não devia ser afetada pela guerra, por nenhuma guerra: o espírito natalino. Tomada pela nobre idéia de animar o ambiente, ela começou a decorar a casa com faixas verdes e vermelhas trançadas. Estava enrolando uma particularmente grande no corrimão da escada do segundo andar quando uma pessoa desavisada da sua presença e da enorme quantidade de pano nos degraus tentou subir a escada correndo. Hermione fez o que pode para avisar o borrão desconhecido de que havia cetim escorregadio no chão, mas não teve tempo de puxar o tecido antes da pessoa alcancá-la. Numa fração de segundo, estavam os dois descendo a escada como se ela fosse um escorregador, ele por ter pisado na faixa enquanto ela puxava, ela por estar segurando o pano que tinha ficado preso no pé do outro.  
Aterrisando finalmente no primeiro andar, ela se levantou avaliando os estragos do tombo. Uns arranhões no joelho e nos braços, fora isso tudo normal. Foi quando se deu conta de quem ela tinha acidentalmente derrubado e das pessoas que tinham chegado para ver qual era o motivo do barrulho. Foi Dumbledore quem falou rindo:  
- Srta. Granger, fez um ótimo trabalho enfeitando Severus.  
O professor de poções se levantou com seu melhor olhar de fúria, se livrando do pano que se prendeu na sua perna. Ele seguiu seu caminho escada acima, lançando um olhar mortífero ao passar.  
Na ceia, todos os lugares na mesa tinham sido preenchidos. Apenas uma pessoa parecia não estar se divertindo com a conversa e a comida como deveria. Nem um pouco surpreendente, era Snape. Hermione não achava certo, principalmente porque estava de frente pra ele e não suportava "resmunguices" no Natal. Pensou um pouco, e como achava que o professor não podia odiá-la mais do que já odiava, resolveu agir. Esticando a perna, cutucou a esquerda de Snape, o que o fez olhar para o lado, perguntando a Carlinhos o que tinha acontecido.  
- É sobre o campeonato de quadribol do ano passado que estão discutindo, parece que teve um jogador que usou drogas trouxas para melhorar o desempenho e agora ninguém sabe se deve puni-lo ou não - o ruivo explicou a conversa rapidamente e depois voltou a ela.  
Snape não entendia por que ele o cutucaria por um assunto como esse. Sentiu outro chutinho na perna, dessa vez do lado direito. Virou-se para Remus, mas ele estava absorvido numa conversa com Rony e Harry e ele não queria tomar parte na discussão. Voltando-se para frente, entendeu de onde tinham vindo os chutes.  
- Srta. Granger, poderia parar de me chutar?  
- Se o senhor parar de besteira e se inteirar de pelo menos uma conversa, sim - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com a audácia da menina - Se quiser converse comigo, mas não fique ranzinza na noite de Natal.  
Ele considerou a oferta alguns minutos em silêncio, assustado ao perceber que ela se importava tanto com aquele feriado. Lembrou-se de uma pessoa que também se importava.  
- A comida está deliciosa, não acha srta. Granger?  
Ela sorriu e respondeu. Ao final do jantar, a conversa avançara por assuntos desde a incrível quantidade de neve que caíra naquele inverno até memórias de natais passados e histórias embaraçosas. Aos poucos as pessoas iam se retirando para suas casas ou seus quartos. Hermione e Snape foram para a sala, onde a lareira ainda estava acesa. Permaneceram sentados, cada um em uma poltrona, ela encolhida pelo frio, ele assistindo às chamas. Falaram mais um pouco, sem tanto entusiamo quanto antes, devido ao sono. Logo Hermione estava dormindo e Snape achou que devia fazer o mesmo.  
Ao levantar para se dirigir ao seu quarto, percebeu como seu corpo estava dolorido tanto do tombo da manhã quanto de ficar tempo demais na poltrona. Não queria que Hermione acordasse se sentindo do mesmo jeito. Se dirigiu até onde a menina dormia, mas não teve coragem de acordá-la. Seu sono era tranquilo, totalmente alheio às preocupações da guerra e do mundo. O sono dos justos, pensou, mas logo se corrigiu, era o sono dos inocentes.  
Delicadamente pegou-a no colo e subiu as escadas com cuidado, notando como as fitas no corrimão deixavam o caminho mais natalino. Entrou suavemente no quarto que ela dividia com Gina, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Colocou Hermione na cama vazia, percebeu o quarto frio e puxou o cobertor até seu pescoço. Antes de ir embora, se abaixou e depositou um beijo suave na testa da menina.  
- Feliz Natal, Hermione.  
Saiu sem fazer barulho. Da sua cama, Gina só podia achar que tinha presenciado um milagre.


End file.
